


I'm a Survivor

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Juvenilia, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-07
Updated: 2002-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] Her oldest daughter is the Slayer and her younger the Key. Could she be anything but a survivor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, fic/vid awards were a thing:

**Title:** I'm a Survivor  
**Music:** "I'm a Survivor," by Reba McEntire  
**Duration:** 3:10  


**Links:** [5.18mb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/survivor.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
